pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
The Hunchback of Fantasyland
Julian Bernardino Movie Spoof in "The Hunchback of Notre Dame" Cast: *Quasimodo - Goofy *Esmerelda - Miss Price (from Bedknobs and Broomsticks) *Phoebus - Emelius Browne (from Bedknobs and Broomsticks) *Frollo - Yami Bakura (from Yu-Gi-Oh!) *Hugo - Rit (from Hugo the Troll) *Victor - Rat (from Hugo the Troll) *Laverne - Rut (from Hugo the Troll) *Clopin - Alan-A-Dale (from Robin Hood) *Archdeacon - Grandpa Lou (from Rugrats) *Quasimodo's Mother - Bambi's Mother (from Bambi) *Gypsies - Bambi's Father and Friend Owl (from Bambi) *Brutish Guard - Henchman 800 (from Rayman) *Oafish Guard - Hunchman 1000 (from Rayman) *Djali - Tails (from Sonic) *Old Man - Creepy Old Jafar (from Aladdin) *Frollo's Soldiers - The Pirates (from Peter Pan) *Achilles - Cyril Proudbottom (from The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) *and more Movie Used: *The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) Footage Disney Footage *Goofy Cartoons *Goofy Movies *Mickey Mouse Cartoons *Mickey Mouse Films *Donald Duck Films *Donald Duck Movies *Disney Movies *Disney Cartoons *Robin Hood (1973) *Bambi (1942) *Aladdin (1992) *Peter Pan (1953) *The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad (1949) *Mickey Mouse Cartoons *Mickey Mouse Films *Donald Duck Films *Donald Duck Movies *Disney Movies *Disney Cartoons Yu-Gi-Oh! Footage *The Heart of the Cards (The Blood Curdling Blue-Eyes White Dragon) *The Gauntlet is Thrown (Illusionist No-Face Trap) *Journey to the Duelist Kingdom (The Lost Exodia) *Into the Hornet's Nest (Insector Combo) *The Ultimate Great Moth (The Ultimate Force: The Great Moth) *First Duel (Beautiful Harpie Lady) *Attack from the Deep (The Sea God Leviathan) *Everything's Relative (Stolen Blue Eyes White Dragon) *Duel with a Ghoul (Saved from Death! Magical Silk Hat) *Give up the Ghost (Counter-Attack of the Blue Eyes White Dragon) *The Dueling Monkey (The Power of Friendship - Barbarians 1 & 2) *Trial by Red Eyes (Black Flame! Red Eyes Black Dragon) *Evil Spirit of the Ring (Morphing Jar's Trap: Flame Swordsman's Narrow Escape) *The Light at the End of the Tunnel (Pitch Dark Duel! Castle Hidden in the Dark) *Winning through Intimidation (Rend the Darkness! Sealing Swords of Light) *The Scars of Defeat (Fierce Battle! Blue Eyes vs Red Eyes) *Arena of Lost Souls - Part I (Terror! Call of the Living Dead) *Arena of Lost Souls - Part II (Shield in the Right Hand, Sword in the Left Hand) *Double Trouble Duel - Part I (Labyrinth Tag Duel) *Double Trouble Duel - Part II (Three-God Combination! Gate Guardian) *Double Trouble Duel - Part III (Black Demons Dragon) *Face Off - Part I (The Destined Duel! Yugi vs Kaiba) *Face Off - Part II (The Strongest! The Magnificent! Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon) *Face Off - Part III (Kuriboh Multiply! The Astonishing Result) *Shining Friendship (Duel of Tears! Friendship) *Champion vs Creator - Part I (Rescue Mokuba! Kaiba vs Pegasus) *Champion vs Creator - Part II (Kaiba Falls! Invincible Toon World) *The Night Before (The Night Before the Finals! Pegasus' Secrets) *Duel Identity - Part I (Driven to Desperation! Shadow of Temptation) *Duel Identity - Part II (The Legendary Strongest Soldier: Chaos Soldier Descends) *Keith's Machination - Part I (Brutal Heavy Metal Deck) *Keith's Machination - Part II (Time's Up! Red Eyes Black Metal Dragon) *Best of Duels, Best of Friends - Part I (The Final Game of Friendship - Yugi vs Jounouchi, Part 1) *Best of Duels, Best of Friends - Part II (The Final Game of Friendship - Yugi vs Jounouchi, Part 2) *Match of the Millennium - Yugi vs Pegasus Part I (Final Duel - Yugi vs Pegasus) *Match of the Millennium - Yugi vs Pegasus Part II (Attacks Impossible!? Invincible Toon Army) *Match of the Millennium - Yugi vs Pegasus Part III (Counterattack Begins! Mind Shuffle) *Match of the Millennium - Yugi vs Pegasus Part IV (The Evil Eye Opens - Sacrifice) *Match of the Millennium - Yugi vs Pegasus Part V (The Fusion of Light and Darkness - Black Chaos Descends) *Aftermath (King of Duelists) *The Wrath of Rebecca (The Girl from America) *The Ties of Friendship (Deadly Shadow Ghoul) *Legendary Heroes - Part I (The Big 5's Trap: Duel Monsters Quest) *Legendary Heroes - Part II (Duel Monsters Quest 2: The Legendary Hero Yugi) *Legendary Heroes - Part III (Duel Monsters Quest 3: Master of Dragon Knight) *Dungeon Dice Monsters - Part I (Mysterious Transfer Student Otogi Ryuuji) *Dungeon Dice Monsters - Part II (Showdown! Dungeon Dice Monsters) *Dungeon Dice Monsters - Part III (Yugi's Desperate Battle: God Orguss's Violent Attack) *Dungeon Dice Monsters - Part IV (The Miracle Dimension: The Black Magician Summon) *The Mystery Duelist - Part I (Challenge from the Past: Horrifying Zera) *The Mystery Duelist - Part II (The Broken Millennium Puzzle) *The Past is Present (The Lost Memory of the Pharaoh) *Steppin' Out (Fiery Dance Battle) *Obelisk the Tormentor (This Town Becomes Battle City!) *Stalked by the Rare Hunters (Ghouls Attack: Take Aim at Red Eyes Black Dragon) *Yugi vs the Rare Hunter - Part I (Fierce Fight! Battle City Begins) *Yugi vs the Rare Hunter - Part II (Turn the Tables: Chain Destruction) *Espa Roba, the ESP Duelist - Part I (Esper Roba: Psychic Deck Terror) *Espa Roba, the ESP Duelist - Part II (The Couragous Bet: Spinning Roulette Spider) *The Master of Magicians - Part I (Black Magician User Pandora) *The Master of Magicians - Part II (Soul of the Black Magician) *The Master of Magicians - Part II (Magician's Disciple: Black Magician Girl) *Playing with a Parasite - Part I (Trap of Revenge: Reckless! Parasite) *Playing with a Parasite - Part II (Steel Knight Gearfried) *Mime Control - Part I (Malik's Opening Play: God Combo) *Mime Control - Part II (Saint Dragon - The God of Osiris) *Mime Control - Part III (Overcoming God! The Ultimate Infinite Loop) *Legendary Fisherman - Part I (Unseen Enemy: Sea Stealth II) *Legendary Fisherman - Part II (Legendary Fisherman) *Double Duel - Part I (Spell of the Mask: The Skyscraper Duel) *Double Duel - Part II (Sealed God Cards) *Double Duel - Part III (Cooperate!) *Double Duel - Part IV (Obelisk The Great War God) *The Rescue (Bonds) *Friends 'Til the End - Part I (The Coldhearted Duel: Yugi vs Jounouchi) *Friends 'Til the End - Part II (Report! Friendship's Red Eyes Black Dragon) *Friends 'Til the End - Part III (Countdown to Desperation) *Friends 'Til the End - Part IV (Attack Me! The Fatal Last Turn) *Shadow of a Duel (Ghost Deck vs Occult Deck) *Lights, Camera, Duel (Meet Ninja Master Magnum) *Let the Finals Begin! (Battle Ship Take Off!) *The Dark Spirit Revealed - Yugi vs Bakura, Part 1 (The First Sky Duel: Yugi vs Dark Bakura) *The Dark Spirit Revealed - Yugi vs Bakura, Part 2 (Ouija Board's Death Call) *The Dark Spirit Revealed - Yugi vs Bakura, Part 3 (God Smashes the Darkness) *Rage of the Egyptian Gods (Hidden Power: The Purpose of the God Cards) *Awakening of Evil, Part 1 (Jounouchi vs The Trap Deck) *Awakening of Evil, Part 2 (The Inherited Card: Psycho Shocker Counterattack!) *Awakening of Evil, Part 3 (Summon Ra the Winged God Dragon) *Awakening of Evil, Part 4 (Ra's Rage: Stand Up! Jounouchi) *Mind Game, Part 1 (Mai vs Malik: Duel of Darkness) *Mind Game, Part 2 (Capturing the God Card) *Mind Game, Part 3 (The Riddle of the Hieratic Text) *A Duel with Destiny: Kaiba vs Ishizu, Part 1 (Kaiba vs the Eighth Duelist) *A Duel with Destiny: Kaiba vs Ishizu, Part 2 (One Attack Changes the Future) *The Tomb-Keeper's Secret (The Truth About the Ishtars Revealed) *Showdown in the Shadows, Part 1 (Malik vs Bakura) *Showdown in the Shadows, Part 2 (One Turn Kill) *A Virtual Nightmare (The Unknown Challenger: The Huge Mobile Fortress Surfaces) *Isolated in Cyber Space: Yugi vs Big 1, Part 1 (Deck Master: Deep Sea Warrior) *Isolated in Cyber Space: Yugi vs Big 1, Part 2 (The Terrifying Revival Combo) *Isolated in Cyber Space: Yugi vs Big 1, Part 3 (Counterattacking Rainbow Arch) *Freeze Play, Part 1 (Iceberg Duel: Anzu Targeted) *Freeze Play, Part 2 (Shine! The Jewel of the Sage) *Courtroom Chaos, Part 1 (Deck Master: Judge Man's Judgment) *Courtroom Chaos, Part 2(Betting on Victory) *Mechanical Mayhem, Part 1 (A Man's Passage to the Stage: Honda's Death for Honor) *Mechanical Mayhem, Part 2 (St. Jannu: The Trinity's Attack) *Settling the Score, Part 1 (Kidnaped Mokuba: Kaiba vs Psycho Shocker) *Settling the Score, Part 2 (Attack from Space: Satellite Cannon) *Noah's Secret (The Mystery Deepens: Noah's True Colors) *Merger of the Big Five, Part 1 (The Big 5's Counterattack) *Merger of the Big Five, Part 2 (Jounouchi Targeted: Working Together for Victory) *Merger of the Big Five, Part 3 (Defeat! Five God Dragon) *Brothers in Arms, Part 1 (Noah vs Seto: Duel of the Creation of Heaven and Earth) *Brothers in Arms, Part 2 (Invincible Deck Master: The Miracle Ark) *Brothers in Arms, Part 3 (Save Mokuba! The Fateful Seventh Turn) *Noah's Final Threat, Part 1 (The Deck Taken Over: Yugi vs Noah) *Noah's Final Threat, Part 2 (LP 10000 vs 100!!) *So Close Yet So Far (The Kaiba Family's Darkness) *Burying the Past, Part 1 (Exodia Necross) *Burying the Past, Part 2 (Escape!) *Back to Battle City, Part 1 (The Location of the Finals, Alcatraz) *Back to Battle City, Part 2 (Battle Royal) *Back to Battle City, Part 3 (The Respective Opponents) *The Darkness Returns, Part 1 (Jounouchi vs Malik, Part 1) *The Darkness Returns, Part 2 (Jounouchi vs Malik, Part 2) *The Darkness Returns, Part 3 (The Tables Turn: Gilford the Lightning) *The Darkness Returns, Part 4 (Jounouchi Falls) *Clash in the Coliseum, Part 1 (The Sky Coliseum: Yugi vs Kaiba) *Clash in the Coliseum, Part 2 (Three Knights to Call a God) *Clash in the Coliseum, Part 3 (Clash! Osiris vs Obelisk) *Clash in the Coliseum, Part 4 (Inherit the Destined Duel) *Clash in the Coliseum, Part 5 (Promise to a Friend: Red-Eyes Black Dragon) *Clash in the Coliseum, Part 6 (Defeat Hatred! Black Paladin) *Battle for the Bronze, Part 1 (The Ordinary Duelist's Road of Flame: Jounouchi vs Kaiba) *Battle for the Bronze, Part 2 (Blue-Eyes White Dragon vs Blue-Eyes White Dragon) *Battle for the Bronze, Part 3 (The Road to Becoming a True Duelist) *The Final Face Off, Part 1 (The Final: Yugi vs Malik) *The Final Face Off, Part 2 (Devil's Sanctuary Called!) *The Final Face Off, Part 3 (Immortal Wall: God Slime) *The Final Face Off, Part 4 (Obelisk's Anger: Soul Energy—MAX) *The Final Face Off, Part 5 (The End of Battle City) *One for the Road (Alcatraz Burns) *Looking Back and Moving Ahead (Signs) *A New Evil, Part 1 (A New Dark Turmoil) *A New Evil, Part 2 (The Seal of Oreikalkos) *Legend of the Dragons (The Nameless Dragon, Timaeus) *The Creator Returns (Pegasus's Invitation) *Deja Duel! Part 1 (Toon World Nightmare) *Deja Duel! Part 2 (Wake Up! Critius) *An Unexpected Enemy (An Unexpected Enemy) *My Freaky Valentine, Part 1 (Mai Fallen Into Darkness) *My Freaky Valentine, Part 2 (Revive! The Third Dragon) *My Freaky Valentine, Part 3 (The Miracle of Hermos) *The Challenge (Target the Nameless Pharaoh) *Fate of the Pharaoh, Part 1 (Yugi vs Rafael's Iron Wall Guardian Deck) *Fate of the Pharaoh, Part 2 (The Truth About Doma) *Fate of the Pharaoh, Part 3 (The Darkness Within Yugi: Timaeus Disappears) *Trial by Stone (The Separated Souls) *On the Wrong Track, Part 1 (Haga & Ryuuzaki: Soul Bet Duel - Part 1) *On the Wrong Track, Part 2 (Haga & Ryuuzaki: Soul Bet Duel - Part 2) *On the Wrong Track, Part 3 (Timaeus Invoked) *Self Destruction (Showdown! The Two Yugis) *Reliving the Past (Oreikalkos Soldier) *Deck of Armor (Valon Begins! Enigmatic Dark Deck) *Flight of Fear, Part 1 (Amelda's Sky Duel of Revenge) *Flight of Fear, Part 2 (Air Fortress Ziggurat - Part 1) *Paradise Found (Air Fortress Ziggurat - Part 2) *Fighting for a Friend, Part 1 (Crash! Jounouchi vs Valon) *Fighting for a Friend, Part 2 (Full Armor Gravitation) *Fighting for a Friend, Part 3 (Resounding Soul) *Fighting for a Friend, Part 4 (At the End of a Fierce Battle) *Fighting for a Friend, Part 5 (Bitter Victory) *Grappling with a Guardian, Part 1 (The Destined Duel: Yugi vs Rafael) *Grappling with a Guardian, Part 2 (Immortal! Guardian Deathscythe) *Grappling with a Guardian, Part 3 (Smash the Darkness of the Heart!) *A Duel with Dartz, Part 1 (To the Final Battleground! Dartz vs Yugi & Kaiba) *A Duel with Dartz, Part 2 (The Tragedy of Atlantis) *A Duel with Dartz, Part 3 (Captive Mirror Knights) *A Duel with Dartz, Part 4 (Oreikalkos' Third Seal) *A Duel with Dartz, Part 5 (Arise! The Three Legendary Knights) *A Duel with Dartz, Part 6 (Infinite Attack Power Evil God Gê) *Rise of the Great Beast, Part 1 (Battle of the Gods) *Rise of the Great Beast, Part 2 (Walking in the Light) *Unwanted Guest, Part 1 (KC Grand Prix Opens) *Unwanted Guest, Part 2 (Caught up in the Plot) *Let the Games Begin! Part 1 (Jounouchi vs Mask the Rock) *Let the Games Begin! Part 2 (Phantom Ancient Dragon) *Child's Play (Hot! Rebecca vs Vivian) *Down in Flames, Part 1 (Jounouchi vs Sieg: A Magnificent Duel) *Down in Flames, Part 2 (Goddesses of Monster Removal) *A Brawl in a Small Town, Part 1 (Rebecca vs Leon) *A Brawl in a Small Town, Part 2 (Leon of Fairytale Land) *One Step Ahead, Part 1 (Kaiba Intrudes! Grand Prix Finals) *One Step Ahead, Part 2 (Valkyrie vs Blue-Eyes White Dragon) *Sinister Secrets, Part 1 (Duel King Final: Yugi vs Leon) *Sinister Secrets, Part 2 (Stromberg's Golden Castle) *Sinister Secrets, Part 3 (KC Grand Prix Ends) *Tomb of the Nameless Pharaoh (The Utimate Game) *Spiritual Awakening (Yami Bakura on the Move) *Memoirs of a Pharaoh (The Door of Memory Opened) *The Intruder, Part 1 (Meet Thief King Bakura!) *The Intruder, Part 2 (Mahaado's Determination) *Makings of a Magician (Life and Death Struggle! Mahaado vs Bakura) *Birth of the Blue-Eyes (Blue-Eyed Kisara) *Village of Lost Souls (The Secret of the Birth of the Millennium Items) *A Reversal of Fortune (Rewind Time) *In Search of a King (The Still-Living Pharaoh) *Village of Vengeance, Part 1 (The Village of the Dead) *Village of Vengeance, Part 2 (The End of Thief King Bakura) *Village of Vengeance, Part 3 (The New Stage) *Village of Vengeance, Part 4 (The Great Priest of Darkness) *Village of Vengeance, Part 5 (Countdown to Demon Revival) *Name of the Game (White Dragon) *The Dark One Cometh, Part 1 (Great Dark Lord Zork's Revival) *The Dark One Cometh, Part 2 (Legendary Guardian Exodia Revives!) *The Dark One Cometh, Part 3 (Summon! The Three Gods) *The Dark One Cometh, Part 4 (Zork vs Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon) *In the Name of the Pharaoh (In the Name of the Pharaoh) *The Final Journey (The Final Test) *The Final Duel, Part 1 (The Destined Final Duel) *The Final Duel, Part 2 (Bring Down the Three Gods!) *The Final Duel, Part 3 (Strong Heart, Gentle Heart) *The Final Duel, Part 4 (The Tale Comes to an End in Light) Hugo the Troll Footage *Hugo (PS1) (LinkZeldaHD's Version) *Hugo 2 (PS1) (LinkZeldaHD's Version) *Hugo 6: The Evil Mirror (PS1) (Christian MJ's Version) *Hugo Safari Episode 1: Cheetahs (English) *Hugo Safari Episode 2: Elephants (English) *Hugo Safari Episode 3: Gazelles (English) *Hugo Safari Episode 4: Hippopotamous (English) *Hugo Safari Episode 5: Baboons (English) *Hugo Safari Episode 6: Lions (English) *Hugo Safari Episode 7: Vultures (English) *Hugo Safari Episode 8: Zebras (English) *Hugo Safari Episode 9: Giraffes (English) *Hugo Safari Episode 10: Masai Village (English) *Hugo Safari Episode 11: Hyenas (English) *Hugo Safari Episode 12: Leopards (English) *Hugo Safari Episode 13: Crocodiles (English) *Hugo Safari Episode 14: Rhinoceros (English) *Hugo Safari Episode 15: Orangutans and The Rafflesia Flower (English) *Hugo Safari Episode 16: Long Nosed Monkeys (English) *Hugo Safari Episode 17: Macac Monkeys and Weavers (English) *Hugo Safari Episode 18: Night Insects In The Rain (English) *Hugo Safari Episode 19: Silver Languers (English) *Hugo Safari Episode 20: Flying Lemurs and Tree Snakes (English) My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Footage *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls 1 *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls 2: Rainbow Rocks *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls 3: Friendship Games *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls 4: Legend of Everfree Rugrats Footage *Episodes *Movies Rayman Footage *Rayman 2: Revolution (Duke and Duke091's Version) *Rayman Arena (Mr. Eight-Three-One and olacola15's Version) *Rayman M (Aatu90's Version) Sonic the Hedgehog Footage *Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (pilot) *The Super Special Sonic Search and Smash Squad! *Subterranean Sonic *Lovesick Sonic *Slowwww Going *High Stakes Sonic *Big Daddy *Momma Robotnik's Birthday *Robolympics *Trail of the Missing Tails *Sonic Breakout *Birth of a Salesman *Sonic's Song *Blank Headed Eagle *Mystery Of The Missing Hi-Tops *Too Tall Tails *Best Hedgehog *The Robotnik Express *Over the Hill Hero *Sonic Gets Thrashed *Tails' New Home *Grounder the Genius *So Long Sucker *Submerged Sonic *Tails In Charge *Sno Problem *Pseudo Sonic *Robotnik Junior *MacHopper *Boogey-Mania *Musta Been a Beautiful Baby *Mad Mike, Da Bear Warrior *Full Tilt Tails *Tails Prevails *Close Encounter of the Sonic Kind *The Magic Hassle *Momma Robotnik Returns *Robotnik's Rival *Spaceman Sonic *Sonic The Matchmaker *Mass Transit Trouble *Magnificent Sonic *Coachnik *Untouchable Sonic *Zoobotnik *Attack on the Pinball Fortress *The Last Resort *Baby Sitter Jitters *Blackbot the Pirate *Hedgehog of the "Hound" Table *Robotnik's Pyramid Scheme *Prehistoric Sonic *Super Robotnik *Honey, I Shrunk the Hedgehog *Robotnik and The Mobius 5000 *The Little Merhog *Road Hog *Lifestyles of the Sick and Twisted *The Robots' Robot *Tails' Tale *Fast and Easy *Sonic is Running *Robo-Ninjas *Sonically Ever After *Hero of the Year *Sonic Christmas Blast *Sonic Boom *Sonic and Sally *Ultra Sonic *Sonic and the Secret Scrolls *Super Sonic *Sonic Racer *Hooked on Sonics *Harmonic Sonic *Sonic's Nightmare *Warp Sonic *Sub-Sonic *Sonic Past Cool *Heads or Tails *Sonic Conversion *Game Guy *Blast to the Past, Part 1 *Blast to the Past, Part 2 *Fed Up With Antoine *Ghost Busted *Dulcy *The Void *The Odd Couple *Ro-Becca *Cry of the Wolf *Drood Henge *Spyhog *Ron Myrick *The Doomsday Project *Beginnings *Getting to Know You *Harmony or Something *Wedding Bell Blues *To Catch a Queen *Mobodoon *The Price of Freedom *Underground Masquerade *Tangled Webs *The Deepest Fear *Who Do You Think You Are *The Last Resort *Come Out Wherever You Are *Winner Fakes All *A Hedgehog's Home is Her Castle *Artifact *Bug! *Sonic Tonic *Friend or Foe *Head Games *When In Rome *The Jewel in the Crown *Three Hedgehogs and a Baby *Dunes Day *Mummy Dearest *The Hedgehog in the Iron Mask *Six is a Crowd *Flying Fortress *No Hedgehog is an Island *New Echdina in Town *Country Crisis *Haircraft in Space *Healer *Sonia's Choice *The Big Melt *Sleepers *Bartleby the Prisoner *The Art of Destruction *The Pendant *Virtual Danger *Chaos Control Freaks *Sonic to the Rescue *Missile Wrist Rampage *Chaos Emerald Chaos *Cracking Knuckles *Techno-Teacher *Party Hardly *Satellite Swindle *The Last Resort *Unfair Ball *Fly Spy *Beating Eggman, Part 1 *Beating Eggman, Part 2 *That's What Friends Are For *Skirmish in the Sky *Depths of Danger *The Adventures of Knuckles and Hawk *The Dam Scam *Sonic's Scream Test *Cruise Blues *Fast Friends *Little Chao Lost *Emerald Anniversary *How to Catch a Hedgehog *A Dastardly Deed *Countdown to Chaos *Chaos Control Freaks *Sonic to the Rescue *Missile Wrist Rampage *Chaos Emerald Chaos *Cracking Knuckles *Techno-Teacher *Party Hardly *Satellite Swindle *The Last Resort *Unfair Ball *Fly Spy *Beating Eggman, Part 1 *Beating Eggman, Part 2 *That's What Friends Are For *Skirmish in the Sky *Depths of Danger *The Adventures of Knuckles and Hawk *The Dam Scam *Sonic's Scream Test *Cruise Blues *Fast Friends *Little Chao Lost *Emerald Anniversary *How to Catch a Hedgehog *A Dastardly Deed *Countdown to Chaos *Pure Chaos *A Chaotic Day *A Robot Rebels *Head's Up, Tails! *Revenge of the Robot *Flood Fight *Project: Shadow *Shadow Knows *Sonic's Big Break *Shadow World *Robotnik's Revenge *Showdown in Space *Defective Detectives *Sunblock Solution *Eggman for President *A Date to Forget *Mean Machines *Sewer Search *Prize Fights *A Wild Win *Map of Mayhem *The Volcanic Venture *The Beginning of the End *Running Out of Time *Friends 'Til the End *A New Start *A Cosmic Call *Cosmic Crisis *H2 Whoa *An Enemy in Need *A Chilling Discovery *Desperately Seeking Sonic *Galactic Gumshoes *Trick Sand *Ship of Doom *An Underground Odyssey *Station Break-In *A Metarex Melée *Mission: Match Up *Clash in the Cloister *Teasing Time *A Revolutionary Tale *The Planet of Misfortune *Terror on the Typhoon *Hedgehog Hunt *Zelkova Strikes Back *The Cosmo Conspiracy *Eye Spy *Agent of Mischief *The Light in the Darkness *A Fearless Friend *So Long Sonic *Closed Door Policy *Blue With Envy *The Sidekick *Can an Evil Genius Crash on Your Couch for a Few Days *Buster *My Fair Sticksy *Eggman Unplugged *Fortress of Squalitude *Double Doomsday *Eggheads *Guilt Tripping *Dude, Where's My Eggman? *Cowbot *Circus of Plunders *Unlucky Knuckles *The Meteor How to Succeed in Evil Without Really Trying *Don't Judge Me Dr. Eggman’s Tomato Sauce *Sleeping Giant *Hedgehog Day *The Curse of the Buddy-Buddy Temple *Let's Play Musical Friends Late Fees *Into the Wilderness *Eggman Unplugged *Chez Amy *Blue with Envy *The Curse of the Cross-Eyed Moose *Chili Dog Day Afternoon *Closed Door Policy *Mayor Knuckles *Eggman the Auteur *Just a Guy *Two Good to Be True *Beyond the Valley of Cubots *Next Top Villain *New Year's Retribution *Battle of the Boy Bands *Tails' Crush *Bro Down Showdown *Late Night Wars *Fire in a Crowded Workshop *It Wasn't Me, It Was the One-Armed Hedge *Robot Battle Royale *No Robots Allowed *Fuzzy Puppy Buddies *Designated Heroes *Role Models *Cabin Fever *Counter Productive *It Takes a Village to Defeat a Hedgehog *Tommy Thunder: Method Actor *Spacemageddonocalypse *Nutwork *Alone Again, Unnaturally *The Biggest Fan *Anything I Can Do, I Can Do Worse-er *I Can Sea Sonic's Fear From Here *In the Midnight Hour *Multi-Tails *Strike! *The Evil Dr. Orbot *Knuck Knuck! Who's There? *Mech Suits Me *FiendBot *Og Man Out *Knine-To-Five Knuckles *Blackout *Unnamed Episode *Robot Employees *Give Bees A Chance *Mombot *Muckfoot *Nominatus Rising *Eggman's Brother *Do Not Disturb *Robots From The Sky Part 1 *Robots From The Sky Part 2 *Robots From The Sky Part 3 *Robots From The Sky Part 4 *Flea-ing From Trouble *Lightning Bowler Society *Planes, Trains and Dude-Mobiles *Sticks And Amy's Excellent Staycation *Inn Sanity *Mister Eggman *The Haunted Lair *Return of the Buddy Buddy Temple of Doom *Eggman's Anti Gravity Ray *Victory *Three Men And My Baby! *Where Have All The Sonics Gone? *If You Build It They Will Race *Chain Letter *Vector Detector *Three Minutes or Less *Lair On Lockdown *You and I Bee-come One *Don't Make Me Angry *Eggman Family Vacation *Return to Beyond the Valley of the Cubots *Eggman: The Video Game Part 1 *Eggman: The Video Game Part 2: The End of the World *Tails' Magic *The Big Mess *Secret Hedgehog *Amy's Daycare *Kentrell's Take Over *Sonic in Dark Island *XD Card Problem *Don't Believe You *A Genius For a Worker *What's That Thing *Speed Kentrell *The Sibling Reveals *It's Singing Time! *Don't Give Up Tails *The Best Beach Party Day Ever *Sonic, Tails and Knuckles' and the Rock Bands *Fox vs Rabbit *Sticks Patent *Sally the Princess Acorn's Back! *Zooey's Secrets *Sonic Restaurant and Friends *Where is Tails? Part 1 *Where is Tails? Part 2 *Sonic and Sally's Big Adventure *Knuckles and the Master Emerald *Night Bat *Duplicates Collide *Omega's Back to Normal! *Hyper Showdown *Silver the Hedgehog vs Shadow the Hedgehog *Sticks and the Secret Island *Chaos in Town *Shadow of Panic *Rouge and the Shiny Jewel *Sonic Dance Show *Amy's Pink Tulip Flowers *Tails' the Great Talent Show *Please Forgive Me *Metal Sonic's Revenge! *Knuckles' Weight Training *Sally's Good News *Perci's Diary *Silver and the Show On *Blazeing Like Sunshines *Marine's Treasure Map *Sonic's Speed Dash *Valentine's Love Tails *Cream's Little Helper *Sonic and Friends Meets Cliff and Q-N-C *Metal Sonic's Out of Control *Dr. Eggman Mobile *Return of the Demon Part 1 *Return of the Demon Part 2 *Return of the Demon Part 3 *Return of the Demon Part 4: Sonic and the Forces of the Alliance *Here Comes Vector *Three Minutes to Spare *DogBot *Sticks' Craze Daze *Thumbs Up Sonic *Robot or Nobot *Blaze on the Loose *Coronation Day *Peace Out, Meh Burger *The Big Game *Sprinkling Like Stars *A Brave Swordsman *Royal Depression, Part 1 *Royal Depression, Part 2 *Blaze's Blossom Tree *Tails and Cream's Little Explore *Sonic and Sally's Fancy Dance *When Sonic Met Manic and Sonia Hedgehogs *Cosmo's Alive to Normal *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 1 *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 2 *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 3 *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 4 Star Wars Footage *Star Wars Episode 4: A New Hope (1977) (Adywan's Version) *Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back (1980) (Original Unaltered Version) *Star Wars Episode 6: Return of the Jedi (1983) *Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace (1999) (Special Edition Version) *Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones (2002) *Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith (2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Animated Series) (2003-2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV Series) (2008) *Star Wars Rebels (2014) *Star Wars Episode 7: The Force Awakens (2015) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed (2007) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed 2 (2010) *Star Wars The Old Republic (2011) *Star Wars Episode 8: The Last Jedi (2017) *Star Wars: Dark Forces (1995) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II (1997) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith (1998) *Star Wars Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast (2002) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (2005) *Star Wars: Battlefront (2004) *Star Wars: Battlefront II (2005) (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) tpmsaber2.zip *sabrout1.wav *Hit02.wav *sabrswg3.wav *Hit03.wav *sabrhit5.wav *sabrhum.wav *sabroff1.wav tpmsaber1.zip *sabrarmb1.wav *sabrswng2.wav *sabhit2.wav *sabrswg1.wav *Hit01.wav *sabhit1.wav *FastSabr.wav *sabhit3.wav sounds_light.zip *ltsaberoff01.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav soundsblaster.zip *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *pistol-1.wav *pistout1.wav *trprout.wav *concuss1.wav *concuss5.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcelitning02.wav *forcelightnin01.wav *forcegrip01.wav *forcehealing01.wav *forcepull01.wav *forcethrow01.wav *forcejump02.wav (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) *SaberOn.wav *Swing02.wav *lasrhit2.wav *LSwall01.wav *Swing01.wav *lasrhit4.wav *sthswng1.wav *lasrhit3.wav *lasrhit1.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Eteignages/ *enemy_saber_off.mp3 *enemy_saber_on.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Contacts/Autres%20sabres/ *LSrico02.wav *LSrico03.wav *LSsabr01.wav *LSsabr03.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Contacts/Lasers/ *LsHitSm1.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 Soundtrack *The Bells of Notre Dame *Out There *Topsy Turvy *Humiliation *God Help the Outcasts *The Bell Tower *Heaven's Light / Hellfire *A Guy Like You - Karaoke Demostration With Vocal Lead (The Karaoke Channel) *Paris Burning *The Court of Miracles *Sanctuary! *And He Shall Smite the Wicked *Into the Sunlight *The Bells of Notre Dame Reprise *Someday *God Help the Outcasts (Bette Midler) Gallery 742-goofy 972 detail.jpg|Goofy Goof as Quasimodo Eglantine-Price-Bedknobs-and-Broomsticks-Angela-Lansbury.jpg|Miss Price as Esmeralda 231424_1244757651703_500_297.jpg|Emelius Browne as Captain Phoebus Yami Bakura as Rasputin.jpg|Yami Bakura as Judge Claude Frollo Screenshot 2016-12-30 12.30.32.png|Rit as Hugo (Credit Goes To Hugo Games) Screenshot 2016-12-30 12.33.45.png|Rit as Victor (Credit Goes To Hugo Games) Screenshot 2016-12-30 12.32.41.png|Rut as Laverne (Credit Goes To Hugo Games) Alan-A-Dale.jpg|Alan A Dale as Clopin RUGRATS GRANDPA LOU.jpg|Grandpa Lou as Archdeacon Bambi's mother.jpg|Bambi's Mother as Quasimodo's Mother Screenshot 2016-12-30 12.49.39.png|The Equestra Girls as The Gypsies 300px-Pirate.jpg|Henchman 800 as Brutish Guard 320px-Henchman1000.jpg|Hunchman 1000 as Oafish Guard Tails (Sonic X).png|Tails as Djali Jafar old man2.gif|Creepy Old Jafar as Old Man Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-7071.jpg|The Pirates as Frollo's Guards Cyril Proudbottom.jpg|Cyril Proudbottom as Achilles Voices (English) *Goofy Goof - Radar Overseer Hank *Miss Eglantine Price - Microsoft Mary *Emelius Browne - Microsoft Mike *Yami Bakura - Microsoft Mike (-10) *Rit - Radar Overseer Scotty (+10) *Rat - Radar Overseer Guy *Rut - Radar Overseer Beulah *Alan A Dale - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth *Grandpa Lou - Radar Overseer Mr. Warner *Bambi's Mother - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle (+10) *The Females - Various Speakonia Loquendo Voices *Henchman 800 - Microsoft Sam (-10) *Hunchman 1000 - Radar Overseer Reverend Blue Jeans *Tails - Radar Overseer Sidney (+10) *Creepy Old Jafar - Radar Overseer Guy *Pirates - Various Speakonia Voices *Cyril Proudbottom - Robosoft 1 *Narrator - Lernout and Hauspie Michael Voices (Spanish) *Goofy Goof - Jorge Loquendo V1 *Miss Eglatine Price - Carmen Loquendo V1 *Emelius Browne - Carlos Loquendo V1 (+10) *Yami Bakura - Jorge Loquendo V1 (-4.000) *Rit - Diego Loquendo V1 (+10) *Rat - Juan Loquendo V1 *Rut - Francisca Loquendo V1 (+10) *Alan A Dale - Ludoviko Loquendo V2 *Grandpa Lou - Ludoviko Loquendo V2 (+10) *Bambi's Mother - Francisca Loquendo V1 *The Females - Various Loquendo Voices *Henchman 800 - Carlos Loquendo V1 (-10) *Hunchman 1000 - Jorge Loquendo V1 (-10) *Tails - Diego Loquendo V1 (+10) *Creepy Old Jafar - Carlos Loquendo V1 *Pirates - Various Loquendo Voices *Cyril Proudbottom - Ludoviko Loquendo V2 (-10) *Narrator - Carlos Loquendo V1 Trivia *Emelius Browne's lightsaber will be light blue and will carry the sabrout1.wav, sarbarmb1.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects. *Miss Price's lightsaber will be light blue and will carry the sabrout1.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, and sabroff01.wav sound effects. *Yami Bakura's lightsaber will be red and will carry the SaberOn.wav, sabrhum.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects. *Goofy's two lightsabers will be light blue and green and will carry the sabrout1.wav, SaberOn.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, sabroff1.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *The guards will have pistol guns and red lightsabers, that will all have the carry enemy_saber_on.mp3, SaberOn.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and enemy_saber_off.mp3, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects. *People will all have pistol guns and different colored lightsabers, that will all have the carry sabrout1.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects, and will be light blue, dark blue, light green, dark green, yellow, orange, purple, pink, and white. *Rat will be wearing a red bowtie around his neck throughout the entire movie. *Rit will be wearing a blue tie around his neck and a green t-shirt throughout the entire movie. *Rut will be carrying a corn-cob pipe in her mouth, a necklace around her neck, and ear-rings on her ears throughout the entire movie. Category:Julian Bernardino Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs